


Caught

by anne1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1st time, M/M, Sex, stidercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne1/pseuds/anne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro catches dave on his "site" and decides to show the little man what it's really like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short brodave for all you shippers

Your name is bro strider and it is approximately 4:20 am and you just got home from work and all you want to do is sleep 

You go over and lay on your futon when you hear a slight noise coming from your brothers room what the fuck is he still doing awake 

You go to the door and peek threw the crack in the door your eyes widen and you make a loud gulping sound you look even closer to see dave masterbateing you decide to pull away from the door when you spot what he was looking at I is that your porn site 

You decide to go inside once you are behind dave you peck on his shoulder then cross your arms when he turns around he looks at you with pure shock then takes off his headphones "b bro what are you doing home" you continue to stare at him "I live here " you lean over and put one hand on his desk "so what ha watchin lil man" he quickly turns off his computer "nothing can you leave" you look down to see him covering himself "you sure lil man cause it looks like you were helping yourself to my site" you run a finger over one of his hands 

He makes a low sound and blushes a deep red only to be rivaled by his eyes you move your hand up under his chin and tilt his head up "so lil man you like my site" he dosent answer but nods his head slightly" you move his hands away and take hold of him 

You are now dave strider and you are a mess in your brothers hand you would lean your head onto his shoulder except for that damn hand holding your head so you face him....wait are you really worried about that I mean bro your older brother who you have been holding a damn crush on the size of fucking Texas is currently jurking you off but no your only worried about him holding your head so he can see the faces you make 

You were about to tell him to let go when he picks you up and throws you into the bed and starts to take your shirt off "take off the rest" start to take off your pants when he removes his shirt and damn 

You can tell that he knows your starting because of the fucking smirk that crosses his face "come here" he points to his lap 

You start to sit on his lap but as soon as you do he starts kissing you

You start to lose sense of your surroundings when you snap back and realize your not gonna let him get the best you so you kiss him back exactly how you've learned but you break concentration when you feel his hand slide into the back of your shorts "nn" you can feel him smile into the kiss and when he pulls back your assumption was affirmed "got any lube in here" he takes off the both of your shades when he says this "yea" you reach over into your secret hiding spot and grab it and hand it to him 

He looks at you for a moment then removes your shorts "you ok with this dave" "just fuck me already" he laughs and spreads the lube on his hand and starts to work a finger inside of you

It wasn't long before you were ready for a second which you knew would happen I mean dame you have been preparing for this day for like 2 years though you never expected it to happen 

After while he deems u fit and pulls his fingers out of you 

Before you can complain he has his cock to your entrance "dave I'm gonna put it in now ok" you nod your head and he begins to push himself inside 

It's only a few seconds before he's fully seated inside of you "dave are you rea" before he can finish you push your hips down he smiles and starts to move inside of you

"Ah bro" you move you hands up to his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss

He slips his tongue into your mouth and kisses you deeply

As your kissing you feel his hand wrap around you cock and you cum 

He pulls back smirking at you "couldn't hold it in davey" you smile back at him and tighten yourself around his dick it's only a few seconds before he cums releasing inside of you

He lays down on top of you and pulls out "fuck" you mutter and he looks at you "damn dave we might have to do this again" you smile and fall asleep in his arms happy that you know that he hasn't regretted doing this but that it's going to happen again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
